The AntiHyde
by Americangirl
Summary: This is my own version of the second episode in the upcoming season-so there are spoilers from the season premier.(Please read inside for a longer summary) Jackie has hatched a plan to get Hyde's attention by dating his worst enemy. Just a fun little fic.


The Anti-Hyde **Spoilers**   
  
Ok so this is my version of what happens after the season premier-based loosely on the spoilers I have heard. So-just like the spoilers have said- Hyde is dating Raquel, and Jackie has decided that she wants to win him back (because she choose him over Kelso). This is just silly and fun. I know it wouldn't happen.but what the hell.  
  
Disclaimer: After writing a couple of T7S fics.they are still not mine.  
  
Summary: Jackie is hurt when Hyde's reaction to her choosing him is not what she wanted. After finding out that he is dating a new girl- Raquel- Jackie decides to take matters into her own hands by dating Hyde's worst enemy. Meanwhile, Fez becomes the new assistant manager at Price Mart, and hires Eric back-only to have Eric lead a walk-out against Fez's horrible managerial skills. And finally-- Donna decides to use her savings to buy a used car-unfortunately she takes Kelso along to the dealership and ends up with a car she never wanted.  
  
Scene 1 Forman's Basement  
  
Hyde is sitting in his usual chair, Kelso is on the lawn chair, and Eric and Donna are on the couch.  
  
Hyde: Are you seriously thinking about ditching Madison for another year in Point Place?  
  
Kelso: That is so lame man. If I had the chance to leave this one horse town-you can be sure I would be gone.  
  
Eric: First of all-you did have the chance-it was called college-and you choose the Point Place police academy. Secondly, I don't really have a choice, do I? How could I ask my mom and dad to pay for my tuition with all of those hospital bills rolling in?  
  
Donna: Yeah, you dillholes. I think it's great what Eric is doing. He's going to get a job, and go UW a year later. I don't see you guys doing anything productive.  
  
Hyde: That is pretty considerate of our little boy here. But tell me, are you going to join him in lovely Point Place come September?  
  
Donna: Hell no, (Pause and looks at Eric) What I mean is, I've already accepted my scholarship and my dad sent them a check and all. But, I am going to use the money I was saving for our place in Madison for a car. That way I can come home-each and every weekend.  
  
Eric (looks unhappy): It's only a year, right?  
  
Kelso: I don't know Eric-a lot can happen in a year. (Pause) I mean, I left Jackie for two months and when I came back she was already doing it with someone else (Eyes Hyde).  
  
Hyde: Can you please move on? (Smiles) I have.  
  
Eric (smiles): How is the lovely Raquel?  
  
Donna gives him a mean look.  
  
Eric: Not so much lovely-as well.fat.  
  
Hyde: She's good. She got a job with this small music magazine and she's touring with AC/DC right now.  
  
Donna: Wow. That's awesome.  
  
Eric: To think you went from a girl who would follow David Cassidy on tour- to one who reports on AC/DC. (pats Hyde on the back) I'm proud of you.  
  
The door opens and Jackie walks in (she is wearing more revealing clothes then usual though nothing too skimpy).  
  
Kelso: Damn Jackie. When did you get those boobs?  
  
Jackie only smiles and walk over to the couch.  
  
Jackie: So.what are we talking about?  
  
Kelso: Raquel.  
  
Donna: Shut up Kelso!  
  
Jackie (continues to smile): Really? That's nice. (looks at Hyde) Donna-did I tell you who I bumped into at the Hub today?  
  
Donna: Umm..no. When would you have told me?  
  
Jackie (ignores her): James Finnegan.  
  
The group gasps and looks at Hyde.  
  
Kelso: Finn? I thought he left for Harvard.  
  
Jackie: Not yet. (Pauses and the groups looks over at her) And once he heard that I was no longer dating anyone exclusively (still looking at Hyde) He asked me out.  
  
Kelso squeaks in surprise and the gang returns their gaze to Hyde. There is a long pause.  
  
Donna: Jackie? Can I talk to you for a minuet? (She gets up and pulls Jackie off the couch)  
  
Jackie: Hey watch the shirt. It's new and unlike you I care about personal appearances.  
  
Donna: Just shut up and follow me.  
  
She pulls her out the back door.  
  
Donna: What the hell do you think your doing?  
  
Jackie: What?  
  
Donna: Don't give me that innocent crap. First you show up here looking like a Pam Macy clone, and now your going ona date with Finn?  
  
Jackie (smiles): All part of Jackie Burkhardt's master plan.  
  
Donna (groans): Haven't you learned anything from dating Kelso? Hair brained schemes never -I repeat-never work.  
  
Jackie: Donna -this is totally different. This is one of my plans and they always work out.  
  
Donna: Oh yeah? What about when you decided to impress Hyde by buying him pot? That plan worked well, huh?  
  
Jackie (annoyed): There won't be any cops this time!  
  
Donna: Yeah, just two arch enemies and one stupid girl.  
  
Jackie (hurt): You just don't get it. Hyde broke my heart in to a million pieces when he cheated on me. And now, everytime I have to see him with that skank Raquel I feel like its breaking again.  
  
Donna hugs Jackie.  
  
Donna: I know, but he's just being stupid. He wants to make you suffer a little like you made him do all summer.  
  
Jackie: Well, that's not my style. I don't sit back and suffer. I take charge. And if takes James Finnegan to make Hyde realize that he wants me more then anyone else-then so be it.  
  
Donna (sighs): Fine. Ok. So when is your date?  
  
Jackie: Tomorrow.  
  
Donna: And where are you going?  
  
Jackie: Umm.here. I thought it would be best if we hung out in the basement. So let Eric know, ok? And make sure Hyde will be here tomorrow night..(Pause) Thanks Donna. You're the greatest best friend ever.  
  
Donna: Great.  
  
Jackie leaves and Donna turns and reenters the basement.  
  
Eric: Hey. So how did the girl talk go?  
  
Donna only grunts and sits beside him.  
  
Eric: That good, huh?  
  
Kelso: You know Hyde-Jackie may have chosen you over me-but she never ever dated my worst enemy. (Laughs).  
  
Hyde: Look, I don't really care about Finn. You guys are blowing this way out of proportion.  
  
Eric: Yeah, right. You've hated that kid since the first grade. Remember when you dumped dog crap in his book bag, and he cried for hours.  
  
Hyde: Well, who knew he would be such a baby?  
  
Donna: He was six!  
  
Kelso (Baby voice): Yeah, but Hyde's the one crying now that Finn took his little Jacks away.  
  
Hyde gets up and punches Kelso on the arm . Hyde: I said that I moved on, remember? If I wanted Jackie back-I could have her.  
  
Eric: I don't know man. Once she starts dating Finn, she may not want you anymore.  
  
Kelso: This is very true. He's like you-only with a purpose.  
  
Donna: Yeah, like while you sit in Eric's basement and complain about the government, he goes out and leads a protest.  
  
Eric: And while you listen to Led Zeppelin records in my basement-he forms that Zeppelin cover band and wins the Wisconsin band search contest.  
  
Kelso: And while you almost fail out of school-he gets into Harvard so he can---you know --do stuff that only people who get into Harvard do.  
  
Hyde: Whatever. If you guys can't see through all of his fake bullshit-then you're just as bad as Jackie.  
  
Donna: Bullshit, huh? (Pause) Is someone jealous?  
  
Eric and Kelso laugh  
  
Hyde: My girlfriend is older, hot, and on tour with AC/DC, why the hell would I be jealous?  
  
Just then Fez comes bouncing down the stairs in a Price-mart jacket.  
  
Fez: Ladies and Gentlemen-May I introduce the new assistant manager of Price Mart!!  
  
Eric: What??? How??? Am I dreaming (looks at Donna) Would someone really allow Fez to manage anything?  
  
Fez: Well, Mr. Red pulled a few strings for his new favorite son-in-law and convinced the owner to hire me. That way Laurie and I can get our own place soon.  
  
Hyde: Good going Fez.  
  
Fez: Yes, and with Red at home for his heart attach-I am in charge!  
  
Eric puts his head in his hands.  
  
Eric: Why would this be happening? Fez is a boss while I am still unemployed. What is wrong with this picture?  
  
Fez: Hmm..well-I am the boss you know-so I could hire you back.  
  
Donna: Do you hear that Eric? You could get your old job back.  
  
Hyde: Eric working for Fez. I like the sound of that.  
  
Fez (smiles): Me too. You start tomorrow. Nine am sharp. Don't be late or you will have to be the first victim of my new "wipe the employees" policy.  
  
Eric: (sarcastic) Yep. This going to be great.  
  
Donna: hey-cheer up. While you're at work-I'll go car hunting. And then we can all meet up in the basement to celebrate.  
  
Kelso: Hanging in the basement-..how's that a celebration? That's all we ever do.  
  
Donna: Well, I could make cupcakes.  
  
Kelso: Cool.  
  
Donna: So you'll be there, Hyde?  
  
Hyde (surprised): What does that matter?  
  
Donna: I was just curious. You know-I wouldn't want to make too many cupcakes.  
  
Hyde: Ok. Yeah. I'll probably be here.  
  
Kelso: This is gonna rock! Can you put little sprinkles on my cupcake?  
  
Donna: Sure. Fine. Whatever.  
  
Kelso: Great. And just for that. I'll help you pick out some new wheels (makes the motion of driving a car, honks, makes driving sounds, and then makes the sound of a car crash).  
  
Donna: Really. That' ok. I'll be alright by myself.  
  
Kelso: Donna, these used car sales can be sleazy fellows. You'll want me around. I know sleaze.  
  
Eric: Yeah, Donna. If I have to work with Fez all day, the least you can do is have Kelso help you on your car hunt.  
  
Hyde: After all-you have to admit-he is the king of sleaze.  
  
Kelso (smiles proudly): Thanks you guys! I'm glad you noticed.  
  
They all laugh   
  
A/N: This story won't be long. It's really more like one long script broken up into 2 or 3 chapters. It's just too long to post at once. I hope you liked it. It's going to turn into some fun jealousy stuff, and maybe even some j/h fluff. And of course I have to make Finn be a big jerk in the end : ) 


End file.
